Linked Memories
by ry6950
Summary: Disaat bahaya besar tengah mengancamu dan orang yang berharga untukmu, mana yang kau pilih? Nyawamu atau nyawa orang yang kau sayangi untuk tetap hidup?


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Summary : Disaat bahaya besar tengah mengancamu dan orang yang berharga untukmu, mana yang kau pilih? Nyawamu atau nyawa orang yang kau sayangi untuk tetap hidup?**

**Warning : Latar dan kondisi cerita yang terlalu detil, untuk yang tidak suka segeralah menyingkir. NO ROMANCE, chara OOC, typo.**

* * *

><p>Pukul 07:34<p>

28 Desember 20xx

.

"Identitas korban?"

"Tidak ada identitas apapun yang dapat kami temukan dari mayat tersebut, Nara. Ya, tidak ada apapun selain dia seorang wanita, golongan darah B, umur sekitar sembilan belas sampai dua puluh tahun..." menghela napas sejenak "dan membusuk."

"Apa gen dari rambutnya tidak bisa diperiksa?"

"Kepala korban telah dikuliti oleh pelaku. Selain itu mayat ini ditemukan dalam kondisi tak berbentuk, dengan puluhan tulang remuk, dan hilangnya organ dalam korban."

"Organ dalam seperti..?"

"Hati, Usus, Ginjal, Jantung, dan Lambung. Kami tidak menemukannya di lokasi atau dimanapun disekitar tempat ditemukannya korban."

"Semoga pelakunya membusuk di Neraka."

Salahkan saja rekan-rekannya yang lain yang tidak mampu menyelidiki tentang mayat ini sehingga membuat rencana liburannya yang sudah Ia susun dengan sempurnaberantakan sudah. Begitu pula dengan mood nya.

Kembali ke topik utama...

"Tapi kami menemukan ini Tuan.." ujar Kimimaro, sambil menyerahkan selembar sobekan memo yang dimasukan ke dalam sebuah plastik.

Shikamaru mengernyit heran saat membaca potongan kertas tersebut.

.

_27 Desember,02:23 tepat pada saat jarum jam menunjukan keberadaanmu pada dunia. Dan kini, aku telah memberikanmu dunia baru untuk kau tinggali._

_Aku yakin wujud barumu akan ditemukan oleh polisi-polisi naif itu. Karena aku tahu betul kau yang akan menangani kasus ini, Nara Shikamaru. Kali ini kita lihat siapa yang akan menang, kau tak akan bisa mengelak lagi. Terimalah takdir bahwa nyawamu akan kurenggut. Atau nyawa dia yang akan kurenggut._

_Bersiaplah Nara_

_._

"Beberapa dari rekan se-divisi anda berasumsi bahwa ini adalah tanggal dibunuhnya atau ditemukannya mayat tersebut. Selebihnya, mereka tidak berani bertindak. Uh.. bukannya tidak peduli pada anda, mengingat sepertinya pelaku memiliki masalah tersendiri dengan anda, jadi mereka bilang ini tergantung pada anda. Saya sendiri tidak tahu yang dimaksud pelaku dengan..dia. Namun sepertinya 'dia' yang dimaksud adalah orang yang berarti untuk anda. Ano, maaf saya sok tahu. " ucapnya ragu.

"Sangat berarti.." koreksi Shikamaru.

"Saya mengerti, walaupun saya tim forensik, saya pernah mengalami dilema seperti ini. Namun saya bisa melaluinya, jadi saya yakin, anda juga pasti bisa melaluinya. Pilihlah yang terbaik."

"Hh.. ya, tanpa diberi tahupun aku pasti melakukannya, sekalipun pilihanku tak ada dalam opsi siapapun itu orang gila yang menguliti kepala wanita itu. Tapi terimakasih."

Kimimaro hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapinya.

"Ya sudahlah.. Ngomong-ngomong soal asumsi, aku tidak berasumsi seperti mereka." Ucapnya sambil menyeringai.

Dan kini, giliran Kimimaro yang mengernyit. "Maksud anda?"

"Hn, kau boleh pergi, panggilkan juga rekan-rekanku termasuk si Uchiha itu. Bilang pada mereka untuk menemuiku di Syokudo**(1)** saat jam makan siang."

Dan jawaban Shikamaru tersebut sukses membuat Kimimaro mengernyit tak suka. Tampaknya Ia agak tersinggung diabaikan oleh atasannya tersebut. Baru saja beberapa saat yang lalu mereka mengobrol akrab seperti sahabat lama, sekarang lihatlah!

Melihat ekspresi Kimimaro, Shikamaru tak ingin mengambil resiko, "Kau boleh ikut kesana jika ingin tahu maksudku. Oh iya, temani aku ke kamar mayat jam sembilan nanti. Ajak juga Chouji saat makan siang nanti." Imbuhnya, bagaikan mengerti isi kepala ketua tim forensik tersebut.

Sesaat kemudian Kimimaro tersenyum tipis sembari membungkuk, saat mengerti bahwa atasannya itu terlalu malas untuk menjabarkan deduksinya dua kali. Ia pun pergi dan menghilang dari pandangan Shikamaru tepat di tikungan koridor tersebut.

* * *

><p>Sementara itu ditempat lain tak jauh dari tempat Shikamaru berdiri..<p>

"Lucu sekali Nara, sekarang kau terjerat. Kau tak akan bisa mengelak dari permainanku lagi. Sekalipun kau mengatakan sesuatu tentang opsi ketiga yang kupastikan hanya akan ada dalam hibernasimu! Kau akan ikut andil menjadi korban terakhir dalam permainanku ini, kita akan lihat siapa yang lebih unggul dalam permainan kucing-kucingan ini."

Bisiknya pelan, seringainya pun semakin melebar kala melihat objeknya menuruni tangga dengan tergesa, tanpa menyadari keberadaannya.

"Kau terlalu naif." dan kini ekspresinya berganti menjadi murka.

* * *

><p>Pukul 09:02<p>

Teikyo Hospital

.

"Kita sudah tiba, bangunlah!" Ucap Kimimaro saat mobil yang ditumpanginya dan Shikamaru tiba di tempat parkir Teikyo Hospital**(2).**

Ya, Shikamaru tertidur dalam perjalanan Kantor penyelidik-RS Teikyo yang hanya menghabiskan waktu kurang lebih dua puluh menit. Hh.. sepertinya dia butuh Hibernasi yang lebih lama dari seekor beruang kutub di antartika sana.

Kimimaro-pun memasuki Rumah Sakit, tentu saja setelah mobil terparkir dan Shikamaru terbangun. Sesekali bertegur sapa dengan beberapa dokter dan suster yang ada di sana. Dan sampailah mereka di satu-satunya ruangan yang ada di lantai tiga rumah sakit tersebut. Dibukanya pintu dengan cat putih gading didepannya dengan hati-hati.

Oh, tebaklah apa yang menyambut Shikamaru disana? Yup! Macam-macam bau tajam yang menusuk indera penciuman. Belum lagi pemandangan yang –bagi sebagian orang- angker. Dengan peti mati dan beberapa mayat yang hanya ditutupi oleh sehelai kain.

Jika bukan karena tuntutan pekerjaan, mungkin siapapun akan berpikir dua kali untuk memasuki ruangan tersebut, begitu pula dengan Shikamaru. Dia pasti akan lebih memilih tidur dikamarnya bersama bantal guling yang menyambutnya ramah, tak lupa juga balutan selimut yang selalu menghangatkan Shikamaru saat pergi menjemput delusi indahnya : tidur didalam mimpi tentu saja.

"Di pojok sana." Ucap Kimimaro.

"Hah? Kenapa dipojok?"

"Bau mayat satu ini terlalu menusuk, dan memiliki bau busuk yang kuat serta lain dari mayat-mayat lainnya. Jadi agar baunya tidak terlalu menusuk aku simpan di pojok."

"Baik baik, cukup! Jelaskan itu nanti. Aku tidak dalam mood yang baik untuk mendengar penjelasan tentang mayat, dari seorang pakar mayat, apalagi ini di kamar mayat dan berbau mayat. Aku benci mayat." Semakin mengernyitkan alis, kali ini bukan karena heran, melainkan karena jijik.

"Dasar.. Baiklah, baiklah.."

Ada jeda beberapa menit di ruang itu, sesaat terdengar sangat hening hingga mampu membuat bulu kuduk berdiri. Sampai saat Kimimaro memutuskan untuk melangkah mendekati mayat paling pojok di ruangan itu, diikuti Shikamaru dibelakangnya. Sehingga yang bisa didengar hanyalah langkah kaki mereka.

Dan begitu peti mati di buka, terlihatlah kantong mayat yang terbuat dari bahan yang transparan. Sebenarnya meskipun transparan tetap saja isinya tidak terlalu terliat jelas karena kondisi mayat tersebut. Shikamaru berjengit melihat bangkai 'klien' nya itu.

Bagaimana tidak? Jika yang dilihat Shikamaru di sana hanyalah seonggok daging tak berbentuk dengan cipratan darah di beberapa bagian tubuh yang masih berkulit, sedangkan bagian kepalanya sendiri tak kalah mengenaskan, dengan kepala tanpa rambut, tempurung kepala belakang terbelah, bola mata yang keluar dari rongganya. Dan bagian lainnya yang parah, meski tak bisa dikatakan separah bagian badan dan kepalanya.

Hening, bukannya tak pernah melihat mayat sebelumnnya, namun baru kali ini dia menangani kasus pembunuhan dengan kondisi mayat yang seperti ini.

"Kenapa kantong mayatnya berbeda? Supaya bisa melihatnya tanpa mencium bau yang menusuk?" Ya, dia bertanya hanya sekedar untuk meruntuhkan dinding atmosfer yang seakan-akan tiba-tiba mengelilinginya.

"Anda tahu? Itu akan jadi pertanyaan rerotis jika keluar dari mulut orang ber-IQ tinggi. Jadi? Apa yang anda temukan dari mayat ini?" Tanyanya sambil menutup kembali kantong mayat tersebut dengan sehelai kain.

"Tidak banyak yang aku temukan dari mayat ini. Hanya beberapa dugaan kecil." Jawabnya seraya mengikuti langkah ketua tim forensik keluar dari tempat tersebut.

"Seperti?" Tanya Kimimaro lagi, sesudah mereka keluar dan mengunci kembali pintu kamar mayat tersebut.

"Ya, menurutku, si pelaku adalah psikopat ulung yang tak akan tanggung untuk membunuh sekalipun dia tahu jika perbuatannya akan di laknat arwah leluhur klan-nya suatu saat nanti, dan tidak punya tujuan yang jelas saat membunuh korban. Bahkan mungkin bisa dibilang kemungkinan si pelaku mengenal korban mendekati nol. Tapi jika melihat dari pesan yang ditinggalkan pelaku bersama mayatnya, dia memang tidak punya motif yang kuat terhadap korban."

"Maksudnya si pelaku ini membunuh korban hanya untuk kesenangan semata?"

"Mungkin." Jawabnya acuh tak acuh.

Kimimaro merenggut, dia sudah diabaikan dua kali hari ini, dan terlebih lagi, itu oleh orang yang sama!

"Kuharap kau mau menjelaskannya nanti, Nara."

* * *

><p>Pukul 10:00<p>

Syokudo Restaurant, Waseda

.

"Anda yakin akan menunggu sendiri disini? Saya tidak bisa jika sekarang menemani anda menunggu disini hingga jam makan siang nanti." Terang Kimimaro.

"Bukan masalah, lagipula aku sedang ingin suasana baru untuk mengerjakan laporan-laporan ini. Kau boleh pergi, aku juga tidak memaksamu. Jangan lupa katakan pada rekan-rekanku untuk kemari saat jam makan siang nanti." Jawab si rambut nanas, memaklumi.

"Baiklah. Asal anda tidak tertidur di sini selama saya pergi."

Setelah Kimimaro pergi Shikamaru mulai mengerjakan berkas-berkas laporan dari kasus-kasus sebelumnnya.

"Jelas saja, mana mungkin aku tidur di tempat seramai ini, ini terlalu memalukan. Mendokusai." Gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Drrtt.. Drtt..

Tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar tepat saat pemuda Nara itu hendak membuka map tentang data orang hilang. Menyadarinya, Shikamaru mengeluarkan handphonenya dan menggeser icon accept pada smartphonenya. Dilihatnya deretan nomor tanpa nama dilayarnya.

"**..."**

"Halo?" mengambil tindakan, akhirnya Shikamaru pun mengalah pada penelepon angkuh diseberang sana.

"**Ada apa kau meminta kami menemuimu?"**

"Sudah kuduga, Uchiha. Datang saja tak perlu protes."

"**Tujuanmu tidak jelas, aku tidak akan datang." **

"Cih, kau masih bocah di divisi ini."

"**Jangan memulai, kau seperti bicara tanpa arah saja. Langsung saja pada inti." **

"Baiklah, datanglah, kita bicarakan kasus tadi malam di sini. Kau sudah tahu kan?"

"**Hn."**

Dan sambungan telepon pun diputus sepihak. Shikamaru mendengus kesal.

"Hh... sebenarnya dia itu memang irit bicara atau hanya irit biaya telepon."

* * *

><p>Pukul 11:20<p>

Syokudo Resto, Waseda

.

Tempat yang kini semakin ramai itu membuat Shikamaru tak bisa berkonsentrasi lagi dengan berkas kasus dihadapannya. Jangan heran, karena pada saat jam makan siang akan ada banyak karyawan yang tidak membawa bento yang memilih untuk makan siang ditempat itu bersama rekan kerjanya, begitupun Shikamaru yang lantas menekan tombol yang tersedia di atas mejanya –memanggil pelayan-

"Apa tempat biasa masih kosong di atas?" Tanyanya pada pelayan yang sudah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Ya, tuan." Jawabnya dengan sopan.

"Aku ambil." Tegasnya, pelayan itu membungkuk singkat.

"Silakan ikuti saya."

Shikamaru yang meninggalkan meja yang sebelumnya ia tempati, dan mengikuti pelayan itu ke lantai dua yang ada di Restoran tersebut.

"Ayame, tolong katakan pada rekan-rekanku jika aku menunggu disini."

"Baik, Tuan."

.

* * *

><p><strong>Keterangan :<strong>

**Syokudo: Resto di daerah waseda. Fasilitasnya lumayan, tapi saya ngga janji buat gambarin suasana resto ini 'apa adanya' buat chap depan. Mungkin buat chapter depan fasilitasnya akan digambarkan secara berlebihan. Lol**

**Teikyo hospital: Nyatanya ada. Meskipun aslinya University Hospital, anggap saja di fic ini RS itu bukan University Hospital.**

**P.S: Jarak dari Syokudo ke Teikyo memang sekitar 25 menit-an lewat jalur normal, itupun kalau ngga ada hambatan, jadi anggap saja markas(?) Shikamaru bersebelahan dengan resto itu. Anggap saja pemukiman penduduk yg ada di sebelah Syokudo lenyap dan diganti sama tempat Shika kerja, Haha. Mohon jangan flame tentang ini, karena saya sendiri udah buntu mikir lokasinya biar masuk akal. Lol**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **

**Well...saya buntu buat lanjutin fic pertama saya di akun ini. Dan saya malah dapat inspirasi lagi, parahnya lagi buat fanfic yg ini saya kepikiran hingga ending nya. Mau ngga mau saya tulis dan langsung publish aja. Maaf, buat chapter kali ini saya masih belum bisa menampilkan hint untuk fic ini. Semoga fic ini ngga mengecewakan. Yah.. saya tau, karya saya masih ingusan jika dibandingkan dengan karya dari conan doyle, agatha, atau aoyama-sensei. Intinya, saya bukanlah seorang profesional. Jadi, jika ada kekurangan, mohon sumbangkan saran kalian di lewat review.  
><strong>

**Dan maaf, kalian pasti tau siapa yg jadi mayat, maka dari itu, fic ini bukannya jadi hadiah buat Chara itu, tapi kesannya malah kaya saya benci chara itu, saya tegaskan sekali lagi, saya buntu. Yang jelas dia ada hubungannya sama kasus ini. Dan maaf lagi, jika typo bertebaran, saya ngga cek ulang chapter ini. Jika ada typo, silakan beritahukan lewat review, dan akan segera saya perbaiki.  
><strong>

**Terima kasih untuk kalian yang sudah read, follow, fav, dan review, baik itu tanya jawab, kritik, atau saran, atau flame, saya terima, itupun jika ada. Bagaimanapun bentuknya, orang yang ngeflame itu sedikit banyak peduli pada karya kita.**

**Jaa, matta nee :))**

**.**

**.**


End file.
